Anorgasmia
by Haruno SB
Summary: La anorgasmia es la incapacidad de tener ogasmos. Más del 40% de la población femenina sufre de esta disfunción, incluyendo a Sakura Haruno, quien abandonada por su novio y catalogada como una mujer frígida, decide buscar ayuda profesional, topandose así con el prestigioso sexólogo Sasuke Uchiha. Lemon SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

No me gusta esta situación. ¡Qué vergonzoso! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente a mí? Si ir al ginecólogo ya es malo, esto es peor. Estoy atravesando la puerta de entrada de una clínica de sexología. Al entrar miro por todos lados, tiene el aspecto de cualquier clínica, predomina el blanco. Mi vista se fija en una pareja que esta sentada a mi izquierda, ambos parecen rondar los 30 y se ven un poco alterados y nerviosos. Supongo y al igual que a mí, no les gusta estar en este sitio. Enfermeras y los que presumo como doctores pasan de un lado a otro, ocupados. Deben estarlo, después de todo esta clínica trabaja en varias áreas por lo que pude investigar antes de pedir la cita. Camino hasta el mostrador donde una joven muy linda y arreglada me atiende.

—Buenos días, bienvenida. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Aclaro mi garganta.

—Yo... Tengo cita con la doctora Tsunade. Soy Sakura Haruno.

Ella busca en su ordenador unos segundos antes de volver a mirarme.

—Si, la doctora estará disponible en unos minutos. Puede tomar asiento. —Sonríe con amabilidad mientras me señala las sillas metálicas. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y tomo asiento.

Miro mi reloj de muñeca. Un cuarto de hora más tarde llega mi turno. La amable secretaria me señala el pasillo y yo avanzo. Toco la puerta, una voz madura y femenina me concede el permiso para pasar.

—Buenos días... —Saluda la doctora. Revisa la lista de pacientes.— Sakura. —Me mira sonriente. Siento mi rostro arder por la vergüenza.— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Verá yo... —Tartamudeo sin querer. Tomo aire para relajarme y hablo.— Tengo un problema.

—Así supongo. —Sonríe. Le divierte mi nerviosismo.— Deja la timidez, Sakura. Puedes hablar con confianza, soy doctora y nada de lo que me digas saldrá de este consultorio.

Tiene razón, supongo.

—Lo siento. Es que, mi problema es grave, supongo... —Cerré mis ojos preparándome para hablar.— Nunca he tenido un... —Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me sobresaltan.

—¿Quién me molesta cuando estoy con un paciente? —Grita. Me encojo de hombros ante su aterrador tono de voz. La puerta se abre.— ¿Qué quieres Tenten? —Ladeó mi rostro en dirección a la puerta y la veo de pie, un poco temerosa y agitada a la secretaria que me atendió minutos antes.

—Disculpe señora Tsunade pero... Han llamado de la clínica del sur. El señor Dan ha tenido un accidente de auto y... Su vida está en peligro. —Anuncia con un deje de tristeza y preocupación. Miro a la doctora, se ha puesto pálida y esta agitada. Me devuelve la mirada después de unos segundos y habla.

—Lo lamento Sakura. Debo estar con mi esposo enseguida. —Se disculpa mientras recoge sus cosas del escritorio. Su sonrisa se ha borrado por completo y despide un aura de preocupación y desesperación.— Te transferire a otro doctor. —Mira a la secretaria.— Avísale a Sasuke. —Con esas tres simples palabras la mujer corre por el pasillo, acatando la orden en seguida.— Me disculpo nuevamente, mi colega sabra atenderte. —Se despide y sale del consultorio dejándome sorprendida y extrañada. Paso todo el resto del tiempo sentada frente a su escritorio hasta que la puerta se abre.

—Sakura. —Me llama la amable secretaria. Me pongo de pie inmediatamente.— El doctor ya puede atenderte, sígueme. —Camino hasta ella, me guía por el pasillo, a tres consultorios de distancia. Toca la puerta, una voz grave se escucha al otro lado. Ella la abre, me sonríe y se marcha.

Entro a la iluminada habitación, tan blanca como el resto de la clínica. Mis ojos vagan por toda la estancia hasta que se topan con una imponente figura. Un apuesto hombre de piel nivea y ojos oscuros a juego con su cabello me mira. Esta sentado en la silla de cuero frente al escritorio. Mis mejillas se tiñen de carmín instantáneamente. De todos los doctores del mundo ¿Tenía que atenderme uno increíblemente apuesto? Si estuviese aquí por una consulta normal no me molestaría, pero mi consulta es de todo, menos normal. Me indica que tome asiento y así lo hago. Se toma su tiempo hojeando unos papeles que supongo y son sus listas de pacientes, son muchas hojas. Cuando termina va directo al grano.

—¿Qué te trae hasta aquí? —Ni un buenos días, mi nombre es, nada. La doctora Tsunade fue mucho más amable.

—Yo... —Se me forma un nudo en la garganta cuando sus ojos impactan de lleno contra los míos, su mirada oscura es abrasadora y penetrante. Me ruborizo nuevamente.

—Solo dilo para que pueda ayudarte. —Exclama. En cualquier otro caso esa oración hubiese sonado amistosa, pero este no es el caso. Su tono formal y su rostro inexpresivo evita que sea así.

Suspiro y me preparo para soltarle todo.

—No alcanzo el orgasmo.

Me mira por unos instantes antes de comenzar a teclear en el computador. Aprovecho de pasear mi vista por su escritorio y encuentro su nombre grabado en una placa de metal. Sasuke Uchiha. Un buen nombre para un buen rostro. Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo?

Vuelve a atravesarme con sus orbes negros.

—¿Lo has alcanzado alguna vez? —Inquiere.

—No.

—¿Has intentado con la masturbación y la penetración?

Me ruborizo inmediatamente.

—Si.

—¿Presentas los síntomas previos al orgasmo? —De seguro mi cara es un poema porque se toma él puente de la nariz y alcanzo a ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus delgados y rosados labios.— Me refiero al calor creciente en la zona vaginal, los estremecimientos involuntarios, la aceleración del pulso... —Los nombra detenidamente, esperando una afirmación o negación de mi parte. Afirmo a todos los síntomas.

—Si, me llego a excitar y me desespero al no poder llegar al orgasmo. Es frustrante. —¿Yo acabo de hablar así? Él comienza a teclear, pensativo.

—Entiendo. —Murmura mientras asiente y me preparo para otra pregunta. Por más extraño que parezca estoy hablando con más confianza. ¡Al carajo! De seguro ha escuchado cosas peores y además, yo solo quiero una solución a mi problema.— ¿Tienes una pareja estable? —Y todo se va al caño. Debía recordarmelo.

—Tenía... —Es todo lo que sale de mis labios.

—¿Tenías?

—Si, tenía. Me dejo hace poco más de tres meses por, según sus propias palabras ser una mujer frígida. —Confieso. Detesto a Sasori y a su estúpido cerebro del tamaño de una nuez por no entender mi problema.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

—3 años.

—¿Tuviste relaciones sexuales con otras personas?

—No. —Es verdad. Sasori fue mi primer novio y también el primer y único hombre con el que he estado. Algo tonto que a mis 23 años solo haya tenido un novio, pero desgraciadamente él fue el único que me atrajo en su momento.

—¿Llegaste a simular orgasmos mientras estabas con él?

—Si, pero nunca funcionó. Sabía cuando mentía. —Después de que me descubriera las dos primeras veces, no quise intentarlo más.

Vuelve a teclear en el computador, llenando mi planilla de paciente y cuando termina, vuelve a hablar.

—¿Perteneces a alguna religión que prohíba el placer en el acto sexual? —¿Qué? ¿Eso de verdad existe? Aunque pensándolo bien, de este desquiciado mundo ya nada me extraña.

—No. Soy católica.

—¿Recibiste algún tipo de educación sexual en tu adolescencia?

—Le aseguro que ese no es el tema favorito de las monjas. —Comento con sarcasmo.— Pero las pocas veces que lo tocaron, fue para aclarar que solo debíamos comenzar con las relaciones sexuales después de estar casadas. —Le informo.

—Así que asististe a una escuela de monjas. —Dice. Vuelve a teclear, me mira y prosigue con lo suyo.— ¿A qué edad perdiste la virginidad, Sakura? —Dudo en sí responder o no. No me gusta hablar del tema y más por el interés que estoy comenzando a notar en él. Puede ser el mejor doctor pero eso no evita que se ría de mí a mis espaldas por ser mojigata.

—A los 22 años, doctor. —Respondo con recelo.

—¿Y que sentiste tu primera vez? —Otra pregunta extraña. De nuevo lo nota, porque se aclara la garganta para explicarme.— Me refiero a decepción de ti misma por no seguir tus enseñanzas de adolescente, asco, culpa, rechazo... —Y como la vez anterior, las va nombrado lentamente, esperando mi respuesta.

—Durante pleno acto, tuve miedo... La verdad es que sentí como si quebrantara alguna regla. —Admití.

—Y ¿durante el resto de las veces?

—Fue igual, aunque cada vez el temor era menos. Llegue al punto de ser yo quien iniciara el juego previo.

—¿En qué consistían sus juegos previos?

—¿Cómo?

—A veces el error esta en la manera en que se ejecuta el juego previo. Dígame, ¿usaban vibradores, penes de goma y los dedos? —¡Joder, que directo!

—Llegamos a... —Comencé a tropezar con las palabras.— Usar vibradores y hasta los dedos, nunca el pene de goma, ¿para eso estaba él, no? —De nuevo mis palabras son osadas, salen de mi boca sin poder controlarlas. Lleve mis manos a ella en un acto reflejo.

—No te apenes. —Escucho su voz en apenas un susurro. Levanto la vista y lo miro. Evade mi mirada inquisitiva con otra pregunta.— ¿Te has masturbado, sola? ¿Sin que tu pareja estuviese presente en el acto?

—Si... El resultado fue el mismo.

Él asiente y vuelve al ordenador. Después de unos segundos me mira.

—He terminado con las preguntas. —Anuncia.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunto con ansiedad.

—Anorgasmia. —Sentencia mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Anor..? ¿Qué?

Me muestra otra disimulada sonrisa, pero rápidamente la elimina de su perfecto rostro.

—Anorgasmia, se refiere a la incapacidad de tener orgasmos. Tu padeces de anorgasmia femenina de primer grado, ya que nunca has tenido uno. Esta disfunción se desencadena por distintos motivos. En tu caso, el origen es psico-social, lo cuál es muy normal hoy en día, debido a las restricciones que aún se escuchan y practican referente al acto sexual. Tu crianza en una escuela de monjas influyó, igual que las barreras imaginarias que impusieron en ti y las que tu misma te impusiste también. La anorgasmia tiene cura y en tu caso, sera las consultas con un psicólogo. —¡Joder! Estoy confundida. Imaginaba mi padecimiento pero escucharlo de boca de un profesional es distinto a solo imaginárselo. Después de todo sí soy una mujer frígida.— ¿Sakura? —Me llama. Lo miro.

—Disculpe, me distraje.

—Lo he notado. —Refunfuña.— Como te estaba diciendo, no confundas la anorgasmia con la frigidez. Son dos cosas muy distintas. Al contrario que en la anorgasmia, la mujer frígida no siente deseo sexual ni se excita. Lo tuyo es algo mínimo en lo que trabajaremos paso a paso. —¿Los dos?

—¿Trabajaremos? —Pregunto de inmediato. ¿Verlo de nuevo? Aunque estoy segura de que solo habla de forma doctor-paciente, la idea me agrada y mucho.

—Eso he dicho, trabajaremos. —Señala las paredes que están a nuestros costados y de los que cuelgan pequeños cuadros. No me tome el tiempo para leerlos cuando entre. Sospecho que son diplomas o algo parecido.— Tengo postgrados en psicología aparte de ser un simple sexólogo más. Me gustaría llevar tus terapias, si estas de acuerdo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Accedo tan rápido que hasta yo me sorprendo. Después de poner fecha a nuestra primera cita terapéutica, me pide algunos datos básicos para completar la planilla y nos despedimos con un apretón de manos.

¿Quién lo diría? Esta mañana entre a esta clínica muerta de vergüenza y ahora, que estoy de salida solo pienso en volver, cumplir las citas pactadas con el doctor Sasuke Uchiha y superar la anorgasmia, pero sobre todo, volver a verlo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sé que ya les desee el feliz año en mi one-shot de ayer pero es que ni yo esperaba publicar antes de que terminara el año, en esta oportunidad he creado un two-shot, en la siguiente y última parte habrá lemon SasuSaku. Espero sus comentarios, quiero saber que tal les pareció. En una de mis clases salió a la luz este padecimiento, pensar en todas las mujeres que pasan por esto me llevo a escribir esta historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Saludos a todos.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Seguiste mis instrucciones al pie de la letra? —Pregunta Sasuke, mirandome a los ojos. Me estremezco por su mirada penetrante.

—Si, Sasuke. Leí los libros que me recomendaste, asistí a la charla de Kurenai y cambie los hábitos que me pediste. —Parece mentira que hoy se cumpla un año desde que comencé la terapia, pero más importante aún, no puedo creer que hoy sea la última. Según mi avance y la perspectiva profesional de él, así debería ser. Me alegra... Y me entristece en partes iguales. Me alegra poner fin a mi disfunción pero me entristece saber que es la última vez que lo veo. Este ha sido un año de cambios en mi vida, he combatido la anorgasmia y en el proceso he logrado establecer cierta amistad con él. No quiero dejar de verlo.

—Entiendo... —Me mira un instante antes de concentrarse en su computador.— ¿Y cuéntame... sientes que has avanzado? ¿Cómo va la masturbación, has llegado al clímax ya? —Sasuke y sus preguntas tan directas como siempre. Me pongo nerviosa y mis manos comienzan a sudar sobre mi regazo.

—Verá... Yo lo intente una vez, pero simplemente no pude. —Admití. Deja de lado la actividad con su computador y se centra en mí.

—Explícate. ¿No has llegado al clímax con la masturbación? ¿Por qué? —Sus ojos me traspasan, este hombre puede llegar a intimidarme con solo mirarme.

—No, no he llegado. En el proceso... —Aclaro mi garganta.— Sentí pavor.

—¿Pavor? ¿de qué?

—De no alcanzar el orgasmo y desilusionarme de mi misma por no poder superar mi problema.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes. —Pone sus manos frente a su hermoso rostro y las entrelaza.— Necesitaba cerciorarme de que la anorgasmia era tema del pasado, por eso te pedí en la cita anterior que lo hicieras. —¡Qué idiota soy! Debí hacerle caso, aunque... Si no mejoro, él debe seguir con el tratamiento y eso significa que lo seguiría viendo. Me agrada la idea.

—Yo puedo... Intentarlo y venir a verlo la próxima semana. —Sugiero. Él niega con la cabeza y se estira en su silla.

—No puede ser. Tengo programado un viaje para la siguiente semana. —Informa.

—Oh... Ya entiendo. —Qué decepción.

—Aunque podrías... —Cierra sus ojos un segundo y suspira, luego los abre de nuevo.— Olvídalo.

La intriga puede más que yo.

—¿Qué iba a sugerir?

—Que lo hicieras aquí. —¿Hacer qué? Oh no...

—¿Esta hablando de masturbarme aquí? ¿En su consultorio? —No puede ser. ¡Qué embarazoso!

—Olvídalo, no creo que funcione. Debes estar relajada y por tu estado actual, no creo que lo logres. —Explica. Creo que tiene razón pero una parte de mí quiere hacerlo. Vuelve a su computador y me pide mis datos básicos para archivarlos, no tocamos más el tema.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Sasuke. —Me despido. Así termina nuestra última consulta. Todo este año me ha servido para darme cuenta de que me he enamorado de él y a juzgar por la cantidad de pacientes femeninas que atiende, sé que no soy la única. Me gustaría pedirle una cita, todo por verlo un rato más pero, ¿me tomaría por desesperada si lo hiciera?

—Ven en 15 días, ya estaré de regreso para esos días y quiero saber el resultado final, después de que te masturbes. —Lo último lo dice casi en tono de regaño. Asiento. Me pongo de pie y le extiendo la mano, él la toma. Nos miramos.

—Yo quería... —Balbuceo. Una leve sonrisa adorna su rostro y se prepara para hablar. Deshacemos el agarre de nuestras manos.

—Acepto, ahora vamos. —¿Qué? Lo miro sorprendida.— Ibas a pedirme salir, ¿no? —Quiero negarme pero al final afirmó débilmente.— Te he ahorrado la molestia, déjame arreglar mis cosas y vamos. —¿Ya? No es que me desagrade la idea pero, ¿tan pronto? Ser su última consulta del día tiene sus beneficios después de todo.

Se gira hacia su maletín y comienza a guardar varios documentos, desde mi ángulo tengo una vista excelente de su firme trasero a través del traje. Babeo internamente. Se gira de nuevo y queda frente a mí. Espero que no haya notado la inspección que le estaba dando a sus nalgas prietas.

Se acerca a mí y para mi sorpresa posa su mano en mi espalda. El tacto de su mano me eriza los vellos de inmediato. Bajo las mangas de mi sweater café para que no lo note. Dejo que me guíe hasta la puerta y comenzamos a andar por el pasillo.

—Estas acostumbrado a esto. —Afirmo. Me parece algo obvio aunque mi subconsciente comienza a jugarme una mala pasada al pensar que puede aceptar todas las proposiciones que le hacen. Me mira un instante antes de responder.

—Si. —Su respuesta es tan escueta como siempre. Llegamos a la entrada de la clínica y nos despedimos de Tenten, nos hemos hecho amigas en este tiempo. Ella alterna la mirada entre Sasuke y yo. Entonces lo noto, no ha retirado su mano de mi espalda y tampoco tiene intención de hacerlo. La amable secretaria nos sonríe con diversión y sigue con su trabajo cuando avanzamos hasta la puerta. El atardecer es el mejor y más hermoso que he visto en mucho tiempo, el sol está ocultándose y crea preciosos reflejos naranjas y rojizos que pintan las nubes. Entonces recuerdo un inconveniente.

—¿Cómo haremos? —Él me mira, sin entender.— Tu tienes tu auto y yo el mío. —Explico. No lo piensa mucho.

—Vamos en el tuyo. Le avisaré a Tenten que dejaré el mío unas horas más. —Pensé por un instante que me pediría vernos más tarde, pero no me quejo. Asiento y regresa a mi lado después de avisarle a la secretaria sobre su auto. Nos encaminamos a mi auto, saco las llaves de mi bolso cruzado, ingreso el código y las llaves y nos adentramos. El corazón me revolotea violentamente en el pecho. Estoy nerviosa y temo que lo note. Debo cuidar mi lenguaje corporal.

—¿Adónde iremos? —Pregunto antes de encender mi adorado coche.

—Escoge tú. —¿Yo? ¡Si no tengo la menor idea de a que lugar ir! Lo medito un instante, no se me ocurre nada.

—Vamos a la inauguración de las luces navideñas. —Me mira como si estuviese loca. Ni modo, él me dejo escoger y eso fue lo único que llego a mi mente. Me encojo de hombros. Es el único lugar que se me ocurre, gracias a mi nula vida social, carezco del conocimiento necesario sobre los nuevos establecimientos. Agradezco que ya sea 01 de diciembre, tengo años sin ir a la inauguración de luces pero siempre es tema de conversación de mis compañeros de trabajo. Aún es de día por lo que podemos comer en los establecimientos de la entrada. No es nada de categoría pero puede servir, será como una típica salida de amigos.

Con un punto de destino definido, manejo por las calles de Japón. Llegamos y después de buscar un estacionamiento por varios minutos, conseguimos uno disponible. Caminamos por la entrada y miro el cielo, ya anocheció.

—¿Comemos algo? —Pregunto cuando estamos delante de un puesto abarrotado. Me mira.

—Veamos aquel establecimiento. —Con un gesto de cabeza me indica un lugar a mi espalda. Es otro puesto de comida abarrotado pero decido no darle importancia. Todos lo están. Nos encaminamos a él y después de estar minutos formando en silencio, llega nuestro turno de pedir la comida. Sin mucho tiempo para pensar pido tonkatsu y Sasuke gyoza, para terminar con el pedido encargamos dos sodas. Sasuke paga nuestra comida, lo que me hace sentir incómoda. Diviso un banco vacío y le propongo sentarnos ahí. Ya más comodos, comenzamos a comer y a "charlar".

—¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? —Intento sacar un tema de conversación.

—Nada en particular. —Articula. ¡Qué comunicativo!

—Y tienes... ¿hermanos? ¿familia?... ¿Novia? —Por mi última pregunta me concede una mirada recelosa. ¿De dónde ha salido eso? Tengo curiosidad, después de todo nunca hemos hablado más que de las consultas terapéuticas y mi vida.

—Un hermano. Mi madre murió hace años y mi padre vive en Kioto... —Me mira detenidamente y prosigue.— Y no. No tengo novia. —El alivio recorre mi espalda en forma de escalofrío. Reconozco que es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero creo que lleva esa frase al extremo. ¿Le aburriré, quizá? Puede que si, entonces asimilo algo y me abofeteó mentalmente, él ya sabe todo de mí, es mi psicólogo o bueno, lo fue hasta hoy. Decidida a no sobrecargarlo de preguntas, me mantengo en silencio mientras saboreo mi comida.

Nos mantenemos así unos minutos hasta que, extrañamente, él habla.

—¿Vamos? —Entonces noto que ya ha terminado con su comida y a mí me falta poco, termino con mi último trozo de cerdo y desechamos la basura en el cesto pertinente. Miro mi reloj de muñeca, marca cinco para las siete de la noche, falta poco para que enciendan las luces. Nos dirigimos a la entrada del camino, aún en la oscuridad puedo ver grandes figuras forradas en su totalidad de luces, distingo caballos, dragones, estrellas, muñecos de nieve, elefantes y hasta una coqueta jirafa.

Estamos de pie en la entrada, al igual que muchas personas. Puedo notar la incomodidad en el rostro de Sasuke por estar entre tanta gente, algo irónico teniendo en cuenta su profesión ¿no? Me voltea a ver mientras yo lo miro a él, mis mejillas se ruborizan y doy gracias a Dios porque las luces estan apagadas aún y no lo puede notar. Le sonrío con nerviosismo y giro mi rostro a mi derecha, apartando mi vista de él. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho. Hacía mí se dirige un pelirrojo indeseado. Miro de nuevo a mi izquierda, Sasuke nota mi incomodidad y arquea una ceja al momento en que siento una mano cerrándose sobre mi brazo derecho. ¡Maldición!

—Sakura... —Escucho que me llama una voz que ya no me agrada en lo más mínimo. Sasuke mira por encima de mi hombro y luego me mira a los ojos, sabe quien es, yo se quien es y precisamente por eso no quiero voltear a mirarlo. Pero debo hacerlo, por más que se me revuelva el estómago en el intento.

—Sasori. —Saludo en un tono tan formal que me recuerda al de Sasuke. No digo más, la molesta presencia de Sasori me ha puesto de mal humor.

—¿Co... Cómo estás? —¿Le interesa?

—Bien. —Respondo tajante.

—¿Te apetece ver como encienden las luces, a mi lado? Deidara esta conmigo. Ven. —Jala de mi brazo en su dirección, aunque yo he negado con la cabeza al instante que la propuesta ha sido expulsada de su boca. Me quedo en el sitio. Él voltea a verme ante mi renuencia a seguirle.— ¿Qué pasa Sakura? Ven. —Vuelve a tirar de mi brazo. Decido hablar.

—No. —Respondo con voz firme, al momento que me deshago de su agarre. Sasori me mira entre confundido e irritado. No me importa.— No iré contigo, tengo compañía. Además... No quiero ir contigo a ningún lado. —Hace un año no podría haberle dicho eso a la cara. ¡Bien por mí!

—No seas tonta Sakura... —No le toma importancia a mi evidente negación e intenta agarrarme de nuevo, entonces una mano se posa en mi cintura y me atrae hacia un lado. Sasuke. Por un instante Sasori mira la mano de Sasuke en mi cuerpo, luego a él y después a mí. Su mandíbula se tensa ¿a qué viene todo esto ahora? Ha pasado más de un año desde que supe de él y ahora quiere tratarme como si nada ¿qué pretende?

—Esta conmigo. —Sentencia Sasuke mientras pega mi espalda a su pecho.— Así que, mejor retírate. —Me estremezco. Su voz ha sonado como una clara advertencia.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? ¿Quién diablos eres tú? —No me gusta el rumbo que estan tomando las cosas. Debo admitir que me gusta sentir la protección que Sasuke me ofrece pero asimilando la ira creciente entre ambos hombres, no tengo tiempo de disfrutarla.

—Su novio. El que sí le ha producido orgasmos. —Afirma. ¿Qué? Su voz suena amenazante pero lo que en realidad me sorprende es lo que ha dicho.

Sasori abre los ojos, sorprendido ante tal confesión. Después su rostro se deforma de la ira. Sasuke le ha herido su orgullo, intencionalmente, solo con verlo unos segundos se puede notar el machismo que emana, como un cavernícola. Exclamando maldiciones y muchos otros improperios se da media vuelta y se va.

Siento como Sasuke comienza a calmarse detrás de mí, aún me sostiene por la cintura. Respiro profundamente y me giro hacia él. No conté con que nuestra distancia fuese tan escasa, mis ojos quedan a la altura de sus labios y sin poder evitarlo, los miro fijamente, hasta que un carraspeo logra que deje de admirarle su perfecta boca. Lo miro a los ojos, tan oscuros y misteriosos como la propia noche, como de costumbre. Pero algo me sorprende, un extraño brillo en ellos al mirarme, será... ¿Deseo? Aturdida por su mirada, me alejo de él. Me observa un momento antes de señalarme la entrada y comienza a andar hacia ella. Veo la hora en mi reloj, el indeseable encuentro con Sasori ha dado paso a los cinco minutos faltantes. Camino hasta estar a su lado entre tanta gente. Mis ojos se abren al igual que mi boca cuando de una en una las múltiples figuras se iluminan, dejando ver un camino tan iluminado y hermoso que parece sacado de un cuento de hadas. Puedo escuchar el grito emocionado de varios pequeños a mi alrededor. Sasuke también observa como rápidamente el camino se alumbra y deja ver el largo recorrido que tenemos por delante para llegar hasta el final. Comenzamos a caminar a paso lento por el sendero, acompañados por la majestuosa voz de Sia quien interpreta Elastic Heart a través de los altavoces colocados estrategicamente en los laterales de manera que casi no se notan.

Mientras más avanzamos más maravillada quedo con todo, desde las figuras de luces, los lindos fondos hasta las grandes esculturas que se alzan de manera intercalada, deben medir como 3 metros cada una. Mi favorita es una de Santa en su trineo con sus renos a punto de partir mientras la señora Claus esta a su lado con una bandeja de galletas y una gran sonrisa. Me recuerda a mi madre.

Cuando Sia termina de cantar y comienza Domino, miro al fondo, aún falta mucho por recorrer mientras U can do it suena.

Llegamos a una parte donde las figuras de luces son puras aves, entre ellas se alza un llamativo fénix que capta mi atención de inmediato y creo que la de Sasuke también, porque se queda a mi lado, observándolo. Estoy tan distraída admirando la figura que no me doy cuenta hasta muy tarde que una pequeña niña viene corriendo en mi dirección con un gran vaso de soda. Cuando me giro la veo tropezar con una de las divisiones del piso, pierde el equilibrio y en el proceso derrama una moderada porción de su bebida en mi sweater, me mira con los ojos como platos y comienza a disculparse efusivamente. Una corriente de brisa muy fría pasa en ese instante provocando que tiemble ligeramente al impactar con mi abdomen mojado, pero ni por mi creciente frío puedo molestarme con ella. Solo le puedo sonreír a su pequeño rostro asustadizo. Me agacho para estar a su altura cuando sus ojos se cristalizan.

—Discúlpeme, discúlpeme por favor... —Dice mientras las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

—No pasa nada pequeña. No llores, ya lavare este sweater después. —Intento animarla y funciona. Deja de llorar y me mira fijamente hasta que comienza a sonreír.— Eso es, ahora ve con tus padres. —Le digo con calma, al instante escucho la voz de una mujer gritando el nombre de una niña.— ¿Ella es tu madre? —Le señalo a la sobresaltada señora, quien mira por todas partes entre tantas personas, desesperada. La pequeña asiente y yo le tomo la mano y la llevo hasta ella. Cuando ve a la niña su rostro refleja el alivio puro. La abraza y me mira, mira mi sweater y la niña le comenta el incidente. Ella se disculpa, apenada, niego con la cabeza para restarle importancia, me despido con un gesto de mano y regreso al lado de Sasuke, quien me observa con su típico rostro inexpresivo.

—Toma. —Dice, se quita la chaqueta de su traje y la coloca sobre mis hombros. Lo veo y no puedo evitar sonreír alegremente mientras él me mira detenidamente y me rodea con la tela impregnada de su encantadora fragancia.

Un flash y la voz de un hombre alegando una hermosa escena romántica interrumpe nuestro momento. Ambos lo miramos, es un fotógrafo. Se acerca a nosotros justo cuando la foto instantánea es expulsada de su antigua pero conservada cámara.

—Son 5 yen. —Nos avisa mientras nos muestra la foto, ha captado un lindo momento, cuando Sasuke esta mirándome y poniéndome su chaqueta mientras yo le sonrió. La foto hace que me ruborice inmediatamente. Sasuke la estudia unos instantes, saca su billetera y le paga, el fotógrafo le entrega la foto, él la mira nuevamente y me la entrega. Lo miro interrogante, esperando que se explique.

—Guárdala en tu bolso. En cualquier momento llovera. —Miro el cielo y veo diversas nubes cargadas pasar rápidamente sobre nosotros.

Guardo la foto, me abrigo más con la chaqueta y comienzo a caminar a su lado.

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí está la continuación, espero que no les moleste pero mi imaginación ha hecho de las suyas y he creado otro capítulo. Solo uno más, se los juro. Mi idea principal era crear un two-shot y créanme, no me gusta cambiar mis planes pero por esta ocasión lo haré. Lo que paso fue que mientras redactaba pensé en hacer una escena sobre cómo se llevan Sasuke y Sakura antes de ir al lemon. Siento que si lo hago directo quedara como otra conquista de Sasuke y nada más, por lo tanto no se leerá la atracción entre los personajes.**

 **Tarde en responder sus comentarios porque fanfiction no me dejaba leerlos, hasta ayer se soluciono el problema.**

 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, lo he hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes. Ansío leer sus reviews pronto.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seguimos andando entre la multitud haciendo paradas en las esculturas más resaltantes y comentando nuestras opiniones de vez en vez.

—Hasta ahora la de santa con los renos y el ave fénix han sido mis favoritos. —Comento mientras escuchamos el bullicio de las personas y Wind de Akeboshi por los altavoces. Sasuke asiente y sigue caminando a mi lado. Un momento más tarde se gira y espero para saber que me va a decir, pero no logro escuchar su voz, levanta la vista al cielo, frunciendo el ceño, chasquea la lengua y baja su rostro para verme, entonces noto la gota que esta corriendo por su frente. Lluvia.

—Mejor nos vamos antes de que llueva. —Opina.

—Pero Sasuke, ya nos falta poco para llegar al final. —Señalo lo que nos falta de trayecto, me mira no muy convencido.— Solo unos minutos más. —Le pido.

Lo medita.

—Solo unos minutos más. —Recalca citando mis palabras. Asiento con una sonrisa y sigo andando.

Pasan varios minutos hasta que las gotas se hacen más constantes y finalmente le hago un gesto para retirarnos. Nos damos media vuelta y como si el universo o el cielo en este caso, estuviese en nuestra contra comienza a llover. Las personas a nuestro alrededor están buscando un lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia y corren de un lado a otro dificultandonos el paso, la lluvia cae con más insistencia sobre nosotros y no podemos salir del alboroto. Todas las figuras de luces se apagan y el lugar solo queda iluminado por los faros lejanos que brindan la luz exacta para verle el rostro a los demás. Volteo para mirar a Sasuke e intento reprimir una carcajada cuando noto que tiene el ceño fruncido y esta observandome, la lluvia cae sobre nosotros sin cesar y ya estamos empapados. Su cabello se ve más largo cuando esta húmedo. Una familia se aparta y aprovechamos para correr hacia la salida. No llegamos muy lejos, otro tumulto de personas nos impide el paso a medio camino, los rodeamos y quedamos de pie a un lado. Jadeo sin parar. Sasuke se gira hacia mí para expresarme su descontento, intuyo.

—Te dije que debíamos irnos hace... —Todo pasa tan rápido que a ninguno de los dos nos da tiempo de reaccionar. Una mujer con la cartera sobre la cabeza pasa corriendo por su lado, histérica, y tropieza con él, Sasuke pierde el equilibrio y se tambalea hacia mí. Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente al igual que los míos cuando nuestros labios se tocan. No cerramos los ojos, solo observamos sorprendidos la inesperada unión. La lluvia sigue cayendo sobre nosotros cuando por instinto y arriesgandome al rechazo, cierro mis ojos y entreabro la boca, no hace nada, tengo miedo de abrirlos y ver el descontento impreso en los de él. Pasa lo que me parece una eternidad y aceptando mi derrota, me alejo. No logro ejecutar el movimiento, sus manos en mi cintura me lo impiden. Sus labios se entreabren al igual que los míos y comienza a moverlos, con calma, besando un labio y luego el otro. Ladeo un poco la cabeza al momento en que mis brazos se trasladan a su cuello húmedo. Comienzo a mover mi boca también y le succiono su labio inferior recibiendo como recompensa un pequeño mordisco. Su lengua tantea cuidadosamente mi cavidad bucal hasta toparse con la mía, la acaricio con lentitud, disfrutando de cada roce entre ellas. No quiero dejar de sentir la calidez de su boca. Estoy decidida a disfrutar este beso lo más que pueda. Cambiamos la posición de nuestros rostros, comienzo a acariciar su nuca mientras él hace lo mismo con mi cintura. Me derrito en sus brazos. He anhelado este beso durante tanto tiempo que experimentarlo en tiempo real me tiene encantada. Me retiro por la falta de oxígeno tirando de su labio inferior, escuchando un ronco gemido por lo bajo de su parte. Nos apartamos respirando con dificultad. La lluvia no cesa pero ya no hay tantas personas como antes ¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado besándonos?

Nos miramos, sin pronunciar palabra. Inesperadamente me agarra la mano y me guía por el trayecto hasta el auto. Busco mis llaves con desesperación dentro del bolso, el temblor en mis manos no me facilita la tarea mientras el agua nos cae encima, ahora estoy mucho más nerviosa que cuando salí de la clínica. Me siento como una tonta colegiala. Las consigo y abro rápidamente el auto. Sasuke y yo nos adentramos en el mismo, mojados hasta los huesos.

Resguardados de la lluvia, respiramos con más calma. Después de pensarlo varias veces me volteo en mi asiento para mirarlo a la cara, pero no me devuelve el gesto. Esta serio. No me preocuparía de no ser por el beso que acabamos de compartir. Un mal presentimiento se apodera de mi pecho. Me esta rechazando. La rabia que sentí al toparme con Sasori no es ni la cuarta parte de la que está creciendo en mí ahora mismo.

—Te dejare en la clínica. —Le informo con los labios apretados mientras enciendo el auto. La decepción se está uniendo con la rabia en mi interior.

Voltea a mirarme.

—Vamos a tu casa, de ahí pediré un taxi. —¿Lo dice enserio?— Con esta lluvia lo mejor es que no deambules mucho por las calles. —Aún molesta, conduzco por las calles de Japón. Vamos en silencio todo el trayecto.

Llegamos a mi casa, estaciono el auto y salgo del mismo. No se lo pido, pero él también sale y me sigue mientras camino por la casa. Llegamos a la sala y guindo mi bolso.

—Sakura... —Me llama. Volteo a verlo con el corazón en la mano.— ¿Tienes el número de una estación de taxis? —Bufo en mi interior. Me acerco a la cocina, busco en la repisa y le acercó la tarjeta que me entregó un taxista hace poco, cuando mi auto se averió y tuve que andar a pie por una semana. Doy media vuelta y me encamino a mi habitación, busco un par de toallas en el armario y regreso a su lado, le acerco una y paso la otra por mi cabello.

—¿Llamaste? —Inquiero.

—No tienen unidades disponibles. —Me informa. Tuerzo el gesto.

—Te llevare a la clínica. —Dejo la toalla a un lado y me acerco a la puerta que lleva al garaje.

—Sakura... —Me llama. No me giro, no quiero verle el rostro.— Puedes dejar de actuar así. —Reclama. Detengo mis pasos a medio camino.

—Has como si no importará, actúa igual que en el auto. —Contraataco.

Suspira.

—Eso sólo paso por la mujer loca que tropezo conmigo.

—¡Lo sé! —Exclamo con los dientes y los puños apretados mientras le planto cara. Da dos pasos hacia mí. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y para mi desconcierto, me besa. Ahora yo me quedo estática. Su lengua hace presión en mi labio inferior y gimo de la sorpresa, no espera ni un segundo y se adentra en mi boca. Cierro los ojos, cautivada por esos expertos y adictivos labios de nuevo. Me dejo llevar y tomo sus hombros, acaricio su húmeda lengua con la mía, trazando círculos en ella. Tiene un agradable sabor a menta. Vuelvo a gemir pero esta vez de pura dicha, retrocedo unos cuantos pasos, él avanza la misma cantidad. Me aparto unos centímetros sintiendo su respiración sobre mis mejillas color carmesí.— Esta vez no tropezaste. —Susurro.

—No.

—¿Pero qué..? —Balbuceo.

Vuelve a besarme. Se me olvida lo que estaba a punto de decir, en este momento no me importa nada más que él y sus labios. Cedo a su contacto, consciente de que solo quiere callarme. Pero si por eso recibo un beso, ¡Bienvenido sea!

Nos separamos, su mirada taladra hasta el más oscuro y remoto rincón de mi ser. Me observa con tanta intensidad que me siento tentada a desviar la mirada, pero no lo hago. Sé que arruinaría el momento.

—Volveré a llamar en unos minutos a la estación de taxis. —Me informa mientras retrocede y coloca las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Toma una prudente distancia entre ambos.

—Esta bien. —No se de que forma actuar. Tan pronto como me besa, se aleja. Sigue de pie con su expresión indescifrable.— Prepararé un poco de chocolate caliente.

Mientras preparo la bebida para el tormentoso frío, pienso en todo. Más específicamente en Sasuke y en mí. ¿Le gusto, no? Supongo que sí, después de todo no creo que se ande besando por ahí con cualquiera. Aunque... Si tan solo fuese más expresivo y me dejara saber lo que siente. Sería perfecto, pero tanto como lo es pensarlo, es ridículo creer que pasara. Es un hombre de pocas palabras, a lo largo de este año lo he podido notar, y no creo que la situación cambie mucho por relacionarse con sus sentimientos. La sola idea de imaginarme a Sasuke diciendo un _me gustas_ o un _te quiero_ me resulta imposible de ver en la realidad. Pero entonces, ¿como sé lo que para él significaron los besos que compartimos hace minutos?

Suspiro mientras salgo de la cocina con una taza de chocolate humeante en cada mano.

—Ten. —Le extiendo la taza y con un movimiento de cabeza le señalo el sofá principal de la sala. Me mira no muy convencido cuando va a sentarse.— Tranquilo, mañana debo hacer la limpieza y lavare los cojines, algo similar debo hacer con el auto. —Lo motivo recordando lo mojado que deben estar los asientos por nuestros atuendos empapados.

El silencio se apodera del espacio que compartimos, pero no es incómodo, en lo más mínimo, me siento tranquila así, con él sentado frente a mi en el sofá.

Tomo un sorbo de mi bebida sintiendo que me esta estudiando, analizando...

Tomo aire para poder hablar.

—Sasuke... —Sigue mirándome fijamente, esperando a que hable.— Todo esto... Los besos. —Me corrijo.— Es... Extraño. —Su ceño se frunce visiblemente. Procedo a explicarme.— En el buen sentido. —Aclaro. Me observa intensamente, pero su rostro no refleja ninguna clase de emoción.— ¿Por qué soy tu última cita del día desde hace tres meses? ¿Así lo pediste? —Respiro pausadamente cuando termino de formular mi pregunta, me ha rondado por la cabeza desde que Tenten me informo que sería la última paciente de Sasuke.

Se apoya en el respaldo, con la cautela y el recelo brillando en sus ojos.

—Sí. Yo lo pedí. —Admite. Intento ocultar mi sorpresa, pensé que sería más evasivo.

—¿Por qué?

Frunce el ceño.

—¿De verdad lo estas preguntando? —Inquiere irritado.

—Lo estoy haciendo. —Hablo con tranquilidad, quiero respuestas.

—No quería limitaciones de tiempo. —¿Qué?

—Limitaciones de tiempo... —Murmuro confundida. No quería estar pendiente del tiempo mientras atendía mis consultas, eso quiere decir.— ¿Querías pasar más tiempo conmigo? —Mi voz suena a pregunta, pero estoy segura de que es así. Gira su rostro a un lado, apartando la mirada de mí, manteniendo su expresión de fastidio. Se me hace muy extraño y gracioso ser yo quien pregunte esta vez, teniendo en cuenta que el psicólogo es él. No lo puedo evitar quiero más información.— Entonces, ¿por qué nunca me invitaste a salir? Quiero decir, hasta hoy y en realidad yo te invite a ti.

Sigue sin mirarme mientras toma de su taza de chocolate caliente.

—Eres una preguntona. —Gruñe.— No salgo con mis pacientes. —Expresa. Lo miro boquiabierta.

—Pero yo aún soy tu paciente. —Balbuceo.— Tengo cita contigo en 15 días.

—La cita no es oficial. —Comenta sin darme la cara. Su voz suena irritada.— No es como las demás, solo es una simple revisión. —Deja su taza sobre la pequeña mesa de cristal que se interpone entre nosotros y me mira. Imito sus gestos. Su rostro y actitud destilan cierta fiereza, como si le molestara lo que he dicho.— En esa cita no habría recopilación de datos ni registro. Oficialmente, hasta hoy fuiste mi paciente. —Termina de hablar con esfuerzo, visiblemente enojado pero sin nada que lo exprese en su tono de voz.

Estoy perpleja. Tanto, que no le di la importancia necesaria para una de sus palabras. Salir. ¿Saldremos a partir de ahora?

—Entiendo. —Susurro.— Eso quiere decir que yo te gusto. Y ahora... —Sasuke me interrumpe y hace que de un brinco en el pequeño sofá donde estoy sentada, frente a él.

—¡No! —Se levanta del sillón con la incomodidad reflejada en su rostro. Se detiene frente a mí.— No lo estas entendiendo Sakura.

—Tienes razón, Sasuke. No lo entiendo. No te entiendo. ¿Qué pretendes? —No le gusto, lo acaba de admitir. ¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios quiere de mí entonces?

Hace su típico chasqueo de lengua.

—Eres tan molesta. —Me toma del brazo con sutileza para levantarme, logro estabilizarme sobre mis temblorosas rodillas. Alzo mi rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos, esta tan cerca que nuestro diferencia de estatura es mucho más evidente. Me besa. Es un beso demandante, fiero y muy intenso. Me derrito en sus brazos y cuando su lengua comienza a acariciar la mía sin pausa tengo que apoyarme en sus hombros firmes. Creo que me voy a desmayar en cualquier segundo. No lo entiendo, realmente. Si no le gusto, ¿por qué me está besando?

Comienza a disminuir la posesividad de su beso y el toque de sus labios pronto se vuelve suave y dulce, casi como un roce, delicado y sutil, se toma su tiempo seduciendo mi boca y a mí en el proceso. Nos separamos, no suelto sus hombros por miedo a caer. Nos miramos.

—No me gustas. —Susurra. Intento apartarme tambaleante, pero él me lo impide sujetándome por la cintura.— Nos gustamos. —Afirma con determinación.

Mi cara debe ser un poema en este instante. ¡Hubiese empezado por ahí desde el inicio! Me relajo instantáneamente, entendiendo de pronto su reacción y sus acciones a lo largo de este año. Fui su última paciente durante los últimos tres meses, porque de una manera u otra, le agradaba mi compañía sin la intervención del tiempo, aceptó salir conmigo porque él también quería, aunque no lo admita, se enfrentó a Sasori y mostró un lado posesivo por mí, porque le gusto. O bueno, _nos gustamos._

Sonrió tontamente.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta un poco inquieto, persivo también algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

Me encanta.

—Nos gustamos. —Repito sus palabras, recalcandolas con una enorme sonrisa y un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. Tan pronto como termino de decir eso, toda señal de emoción huye y vuelve su típica expresión seria, con la diferencia que ahora tiene un encantador brillo en sus ojos.

Me lanzo a sus brazos, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo su calidez a través de la ropa húmeda, rozo sus labios ligeramente, invitándolo a que comience el contacto pleno y así lo hace. Llevo mis manos hasta sus hebras oscuras y le acarició la nuca mientras nuestras bocas experimentan un tierno y placentero beso. Él por su parte, comienza a trazar círculos con los pulgares en mi cintura, subiendo y bajando lentamente. El frío ya no existe para ninguno de los dos. Acaricio la parte baja de su cuello y sus hombros, mientras él desliza las manos por toda mi espalda y empieza a repartir besos húmedos y traviesos por mi cuello. Gimo levemente cuando llega a una parte muy sensible debajo de mi oreja y traza un círculo con la lengua. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo cuando sus dientes se cierran en mi lóbulo y tiran suavemente de la piel sensible. En un movimiento totalmente inconsciente acercó mis caderas a las suyas, gruñe en mi oído y se aparta. Siento mis mejillas arder por mi atrevimiento, estoy jadeante y... Excitada. Por su mirada, se que él está igual.

* * *

—Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños, Sasuke. —Le doy un beso rápido mientras termino de arreglar su casa, mis padres se han ido hace poco, Sasuke organizó una cena con ellos en mi honor, mi madre lo adora aunque mi padre, no esta plenamente convencido de nuestra relación aún, le agradezco que no interfiera, sabe que soy feliz y según sus propias palabras, si yo lo soy, él también.

Regreso a su lado en la sala, su mirada sigue tan intensa como siempre, cada vez que me mira me estremezco, desesperada por su tacto. Sí bien no hemos ido más allá de simples caricias y besos en estos más de tres meses de relación, lo deseo. Sé que él también lo hace, después de todo ya somos adultos. Me alegra que no haya insistido en ello, me ha dado libertad. Sabe como me siento. O sentía... Después de tanta espera, he decidido dar _ese_ paso.

Me acerco a él para besarlo, me recibe gustoso. Tira de mí hacia él. Gimo cuando su calor me inunda. Me encantan sus besos, pero quiero, necesito más. Ya es hora. Le acaricio los brazos con lentitud, deleitándome con su firmeza. Este hombre es perfecto. Paso mis manos de sus brazos a su pecho, me aprisiona la cintura. En un momento de osadía abandono sus labios y beso su cuello, su garganta y clavícula. Escucho claramente el gruñido que emite y también lo siento bajo mis labios. No me detengo, sigo besando y lamiendo todo a mi paso, hasta que Sasuke me aleja con poca convicción.

Me observa, intentando descifrar duda o algo que lo aliente a detenerse, no verá nada. Ya estoy decidida.

—Esta bien. —Le digo con voz ronca, observándolo fijamente mientras sus orbes negros me estudian. Quiero intentarlo. Con él. La necesidad me esta consumiendo y se que aunque no lo expresa, a él también. Cuando ha terminado con su inspección y nota mi determinación, gruñe, levantándome por los glúteos hasta llegar a su habitación. Por su apariencia neutra y ordenada debe serlo.

Con pasos lentos me coloca sobre la cama, con delicadeza. Esta sosteniendo su peso con sus codos y sus mechones oscuros caen sobre mí, casi acariciando mi rostro por nuestra proximidad. Nos besamos. Tomo sus mejillas entre mis manos y profundizo nuestra unión. Él se crea un lugar entre mis muslos cuando los separa, subiendo en el proceso mi vestido, nuestros sexos quedan muy, muy cerca.

Sus manos recorren mis costados hasta mis piernas flexionadas mientras yo acaricio su espalda y hombros. Se crea un camino de cortos besos desde la comisura de mi boca hasta mi oreja, la cual lame sin pudor, creando escalofríos en mi cuerpo sensible.

Se incorpora sobre sus rodillas para deshacerse de su camisa. Cada botón que se desabrocha hace que trague fuerte, su nívea piel poco a poco se va exponiendo ante mis ojos. Cuando va por la mitad de los botones, veo el escaso vello que cubre el centro de su pecho, dándole un aspecto mucho más varonil y sexy. Su mirada nunca me abandona, estudiando mi reacción y por la sonrisa que intenta disimular sé que le gusta, no tanto como a mí las vistas que me ofrece, eso es seguro.

Termina con los botones y se acerca de nuevo, como un animal cazando a su presa. No espero a que llegue a mí cuando me inclino, impaciente por su contacto. Ríe contra mis labios por mi reacción, me aparto al instante. Su expresión se torna seria de nuevo, yo solo sonrió. Su risa no es algo que escuche muy seguido.

—Deberías reír más. —Le digo.— Te ves tan... Lindo. —Explico mientras acaricio su mejilla con la palma. Me observa con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos, pero no dice nada, solo inclina más su rostro hacia mi mano. Siento que en cualquier momento moriré de la sobrecarga de felicidad que hay en mi corazón. Lo beso con amor, porque lo amo. Con todo mi ser. Es algo inevitable. El día de la inauguración sabía que lo amaba, pero hoy en día este amor es mucho mayor. Por momentos siento que es más fuerte que yo. Quiero transmitirselo, que sepa que daría mi vida por él si algún día fuese necesario.

Ahora su cabello cae sobre el contorno de mi rostro, deleitándome con su suavidad. Le lanzo mis brazos a su cuello y lo pego más a mí. Por primera vez nuestros sexos se rozan a través de la ropa. Siento su erección dura y gruesa contra mi intimidad. Gimo en medio de nuestro beso. Sus cálidas manos separan aún más mis piernas, consiguiendo un contacto más profundo.

¡Dios, esto es fabuloso!

Abandona mi boca y se dirige a mi cuello, lo mima con besos y lametones. Desciende a mi clavícula y la bendice con las mismas atenciones alternandolas con mordiscos ocasionales. Mi cuerpo esta ardiendo y una creciente necesidad de él se está apoderando de mí. Baja un poco más y se detiene en el cuello circular de mi vestido, miro su descenso mientras aguanto la respiración. Sus ojos se topan con los míos cuando no puede avanzar más.

—Levántate un poco. —Su tono de voz es exigente pero sin perder el atisbo de amabilidad. Hago lo que me pide hasta que estoy sentada en la cama con él elevado sobres mis piernas. Se acerca rápidamente y tantea mi espalda, esparciendo llamaradas de deseo por todo mi ser. Consigue el cierre de mi vestido y lo baja lentamente mientras besa mi cuello. Incontrolables jadeos se me escapan. Siento que el vestido se afloja levemente y sé que ha terminado con su labor. Deja de besarme y me mira, entiendo su petición sin necesidad de palabras. Despojo mis brazos de la tela del vestido y esta cae hasta mi cintura, donde la cinta que se encarga de realzar esa parte la detiene.

Mi sujetador negro queda a la vista y noto que su mirada se vuelve mucho más oscura al ver mis pechos cubiertos por la fina tela de encaje. Se aleja de mis piernas, dándome la oportunidad de ponerme sobre mis rodillas y tirar del dobladillo del vestido hasta que sale por mi cabeza. Me mantengo así, sobre mis rodillas mientras me observa detenidamente. Su penetrante mirada me pone nerviosa de repente. Un hecho ridículo teniendo en cuenta que yo incite a esto y no es que este arrepitiendome, es solo que es la primera vez que me ve semidesnuda y los nervios estan presentes al no saber que opinará de mi físico. Se coloca frente a mí, también de rodillas, toma mis brazos y me acerca a él, lentamente se sienta sobre sus talones y me guía hasta que estoy sentada en en su regazo, con las piernas bien abiertas y rodeando su cintura. Sin tiempo que perder tomo el borde de su camisa abierta y lo despojo de ella, dejando su torso desnudo y expuesto para que mis manos vaguen y se deleiten. Posee mi boca con vehemencia, enredando nuestras lenguas sin descanso. Nos separamos jadeantes.

Sus ojos me miran con ternura y satisfacción.

—¿Lista? —Pregunta.

—Completamente. —Contesto con determinación. Asiente extasiado.

—Vamos a intentar algo primero. —Anuncia.

—¿Qué? —La ansiedad rebosa en esa única palabra pronunciada.

—Te quiero sobre mí. —Asiento. Podemos hacerlo así. Me agrada la idea.— Boca. —¿Cómo? La sola idea hace que tiemble, de nervios y excitación.— Sakura... —Me llama y en ese momento noto que he bajado la mirada.— Solo voy a estimularte. Te gustará. —La forma en la que dice las últimas dos palabras me hacen saber que así será.— No divagues tanto, solo disfruta. —Tiene razón, tengo que dejarme llevar.

Asiento en una afirmación silenciosa.

Me recuesta en la cama, baja su rostro hasta mi cuerpo y besa mi ombligo. Gimo de sorpresa y gozo cuando adentra su lengua. Sube hasta mis pequeños pechos y reparte besos por el contorno. Me mira antes de tomar las copas del sujetador con las dos manos y bajarlas, se relame los labios al ver mis pezones rosados y enhiestos. Toma una de las protuberancias entre sus labios y succiona, fuerte al principio. Su lengua se mueve sobre la sensible punta del pezón, de un lado a otro. Me retuerzo bajo él por la sensación placentera que me produce. Comienza a imitar los movimientos de un beso sobre el pezón y se retira con el mismo entre sus dientes. Ahora esta el doble de erecto y demandante de caricias. Se dirige al otro y tomo su cabello entre mis manos, invitándolo a que no se detenga. ¡Por Dios, no quiero que se detenga jamás!

Masajeo su cuero cabelludo y tiro de sus hebras oscuras cuando succiona con más ímpetu. Pronto se aparta y me besa rápidamente, se levanta de la cama y sin dejar de mirarme pasea sus manos por mis piernas hasta llegar a los extremos de mis bragas, tira de ellas lentamente, acariciándome con sus nudillos hasta que las desprende de mi cuerpo en su totalidad. Las tira a un lado y un escalofrío me recorre entera cuando su mirada ónix se posa sobre mi monte de Venus por un segundo que se me hace eterno, luego a mis senos y por último a mi rostro. Sonríe ladinamente antes de tomar posesión de mis muslos y separarlos hasta que estoy completamente abierta ante él. Acerca su rostro a mi intimidad y me tortura con pequeños besos en la parte interna de los muslos. Por un momento se detiene a mirarme, infundiendome valor a la par que caricias, miro al techo de la habitación cuando su aliento cálido y entrecortado golpea mi intimidad. Un roce con su lengua entre mis labios vaginales hace que intente cerrar los muslos al instante pero sus manos me detienen.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —Pregunta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Niego con la cabeza avergonzada de mi reacción, el alivio inunda su expresión, relajando su mueca.— Entonces intenta relajarte. No llegaras al orgasmo si sigues así de tensa. —La vergüenza aumenta miles de niveles.— Déjame darte placer. —Susurra al final.

Me obligó a inhalar y exhalar varias veces para lograr relajarme, poco a poco funciona y cuando Sasuke lo nota vuelve a su labor. Otra lamida en la parte más íntima de mi ser, me estremezco de pura dicha y combato contra las ganas de cerrar las piernas. Su lengua sedosa y húmeda recorre mi sexo, que poco a poco se va hinchando hasta que llega a mi clítoris. Ejerce presión con la punta. Se pasea del lado izquierdo al derecho, intercalando la cantidad de presión. Cuando se afirma contra mi parte izquierda elevo mi cadera. Enloquecida por otra caricia en esa zona. Él entiende mi petición y se encarga de ella, siento la humedad salir de mi interior. Traza círculos alrededor del clítoris inflamado y vuelve a recorrer mi extensión de arriba hacia abajo, cuando llega a mi entrada saborea mis fluidos con auténtica devoción. Gimo enloquecida por todo las sensaciones que me produce. Él sigue chupando y lamiendo hasta que estoy prácticamente seca. Se aleja, rodea la cama hasta que se sienta en uno de los laterales, se apoya en el cabezal y me hace señas con un dedo para que me recuesta a su lado. Me incorporo y lo veo apoyarse en una mano hasta estar completamente acostado.

—Ven aquí. —Me extiende una mano y yo la acepto. Me coloco sobre su cintura. —Más arriba. —Exige. Una oleada de deseo me traspasa por la anticipación de lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Me acerco más y más hasta que finalmente estoy sobre su rostro, abierta de piernas y excitada. Toma mis caderas y me acerca lentamente hacia su boca. Su lengua vuelve al ataque con una sorprendente y placentera lamida en el contorno de mi abertura hasta que finalmente se hunde. La sensación es tan intensa que me tengo que agarrar del cabezal de la cama con ambas manos. Se separa y luego se vuelve a adentrar en mi cavidad con más fuerza, trazando círculos para estimular mis paredes internas.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Jadeo.— ¡Oh Sasuke! —Gimo cuando vuelve a penetrarme con la lengua. Se acerca a mi clítoris y succiona con fuerza. La temperatura esta aumentado en mi vientre y con ello solo quiero moverme sobre él. Mi mano izquierda abandona el cabezal y comienzo a masajearme un seno, tirando del pezón cada vez más fuerte. El calor sigue aumentando al igual que la succión de Sasuke. Abandona mi clítoris cuando ya está hinchado y supersensible. Esta vez su lengua pasa de mi abertura y se concentra en la zona perineal. No sabía que era una zona para estimular pero, ¡Qué bien se siente!

Sigue besando y acariciando hasta que el calor en mi vientre se me hace insoportable. Conozco esta sensación pero nunca antes la había experimentado con tanta intensidad como ahora. Quiero llegar, por primera vez quiero infinitamente tener un orgasmo, mi sexo empieza a palpitar con insistencia y siento el pulso en los oídos. Grito. Me retuerzo y gimo más seguido, pero nada pasa. Sasuke deja de repartir sus atenciones y me levanto de su rostro. No quiero mirarlo a los ojos, me mantengo quieta y en silencio sobre su pecho, en el hueco de sus brazos y torso.

—Sakura, mírame. —Pide con firmeza. A regañadientes lo hago.— No has llegado porque así lo he querido. —No intento ocultar la confusión que siento.— Estabas muy cerca, pero me he detenido. Tendrás tu primer orgasmo, como debe ser. —Me toma unos segundos procesar sus palabras.

—Hablas de... —Me interrumpe.

—Penetración. —Termina por mí.

Cada terminación nerviosa vuelve a ponerse en funcionamiento tras escuchar esa palabra. Escucho el sonido de un cinturón y giro mi rostro para ver como se desabrocha el pantalón, todo pasa a cámara lenta ante mis ojos. Abre sus pantalones y con ayuda de ambas manos se deshace de ellos al mismo tiempo que del bóxer. Su erección grande, gruesa y dura como el acero rebota al ser liberada y queda señalando hacia arriba, hacia mí. Me atraganto al verlo tan... Imponente. Sus manos se cierran sobre mi cadera y vuelvo a mirarlo.

—Montame. —Dice con voz gutural y varonil. Gateo hacia atrás hasta quedar al nivel de su pene. Lo miro, sorprendida de que no me pida apresurarme considerando su estado actual. Por eso, siento que lo amo un poco más. Cierro los ojos y tomo una respiración profunda, cuando los abro me encuentro con un envoltorio plateado. El preservativo. Miro a un lado y encuentro el último cajón de la mesa de noche abierto.— Sé que no usas anticonceptivos. Usaremos el condón por el momento. —Me lo ofrece y reúno el valor necesario para ponérselo. Lo extiendo por toda su longitud hasta que esta totalmente enfundado. Tomo su erección con una mano y la coloco en mi abertura. Nos miramos una última vez antes de penetrarme. Con cuidado me dejo caer lentamente, para que mi cuerpo reciba y acepte la agradable y grande intromisión, cuando voy por más de la mitad jadeo y me dejo caer completamente. De mi boca escapa un largo gemido de satisfacción y un poco de dolor. Después de todo, llevaba más de año y medio sin experimentarlo y juro que no recordaba que fuese tan bueno. De hecho, no lo era, ahora sí, es perfecto por la persona que me esta llenando completamente en este momento. Me aferro al pecho de Sasuke y lo veo. Su cara, que generalmente es inexpresiva esta descompuesta por el placer cuando me muevo sobre él. Ambos soltamos gemidos. Empiezo con un vaivén lento y consistente, acoplandome con el miembro de Sasuke en mi interior. Una de sus manos se posa en mi espalda y la otra sobre mi cintura, me atrae hacia él y por primera vez, siento el ligero sabor a almizcle que proviene de mi interior. Seguimos besándonos mientras me muevo lentamente, absorbiendo cada penetración. Vuelvo a gemir y deshago la unión de nuestros labios cuando él se impulsa hacia arriba y se mueve en círculos. El calor ha regresado a mi vientre, ahora con mucha más fuerza. Sasuke vuelve a levantar sus caderas, logrando que su miembro llegue hasta donde mi cavidad se lo permite. Una leve punzada de dolor me indica que ha tocado el cuello de mi útero. Se retira lentamente y el ligero dolor se vuelve placer puro. Repite la operación varias veces. Abandono su torso cálido y me afirmó en él. Me muevo mucho más rápido, de arriba hacia abajo, mis senos rebotan sobre el sujetador al compás de la penetración hasta que Sasuke los detiene con sus manos. Siento un calor sofocante por todo mi cuerpo. Ralentizo los movimientos de mi pelvis un instante, para besarlo y jugar con su lengua. Toma mis nalgas y las aprieta al momento que me indica que quiere más velocidad. Él tiene una comisura de su hermosa boca curvada hacia arriba. Llevo mis manos al broche del sujetador y finalmente lo tiro a un lado.

Sasuke gruñe cuando ve mi torso libre en su totalidad y se incorpora para ingresar uno de mis pechos en su boca, succiona con desesperación enviando estímulos placenteros directo a mi entrepierna palpitante. Me muevo de adelante hacia atrás para dejar que siga atendiendo mis pechos, los cuales se me han vuelto tan pesados como una montaña bajo su tacto. Continúo con el movimiento absorbiendo su miembro cada vez más hasta que el palpitar en mi entrepierna me desespera, estoy ansiosa por una liberación. Me muevo más rápido y Sasuke suelta mis senos para guiarme hasta el fondo de su longitud. Siento que voy a enloquecer cuando me aferro a sus hombros con las uñas.

—No te resistas, Sakura. —Jadea.— Solo disfruta y córrete. —Pasa el pulgar por mi clítoris, solo una vez y por fin pasa. El calor que se fue acumulando en mi vientre de pronto estalla y siento que escapa de mi cuerpo en múltiples direcciones. Mi visión se torna tan borrosa que solo distingo manchas. La cabeza me da vueltas y mi garganta quema cuando grito su nombre, abrumada por las sensaciones tan placenteras e inesperadas que me están atravesando.— Eso es. —Lo escucho decir mientras acaricia mi espalda, ya no me muevo. No tengo fuerzas, apenas y puedo respirar entrecortadamente. Ahora estoy lánguida sobre su cuerpo, casi como una muñeca de trapo. Él sigue acariciando mi espalda mientras yo recobro la compostura poco a poco, mis extremidades vuelven a la vida y solo en este momento, puedo levantar la cabeza de su cuello para mirarlo. Sus ojos brillan con emoción. Le sonrió abiertamente, levanta su dedo índice y medio y me da un ligero toque en la frente que me sorprende, cuando los baja observo su rostro. Esta sonriendo, esto es más que una simple curvatura de labios, esta sonriendo de verdad. Parece... Feliz.

Millones de emociones se apoderan de mí y siento ganas de llorar de felicidad. Me acerco para besarlo nuevamente. Me gira hasta que mi espalda reposa sobre el colchón y comienza a moverse nuevamente, él aún no ha acabado. Sus movimientos son precisos y meticulosos. Comienzo a gemir entre nuestros besos cuando entra y sale de mi hinchada y sensible carne. Aumenta la velocidad a cada penetración y vuelvo a sentir el calor en mi vientre, ¿otro orgasmo en tan poco tiempo? Decido no darle importancia y solo centrarme en Sasuke y en el momento tan maravilloso que estamos compartiendo. Vuelve a salir, dejando únicamente la punta dentro e ingresa con fuerza y precisión. Lo aprisiono entre mis piernas y lo siento llegar hasta el fondo, nuevamente. Su miembro se expande considerablemente en mi interior y sé que está cerca, al igual que yo. Sus embestidas se vuelven disparejas y más rápidas, nuestros cuerpos se tensan y ambos alcanzamos el clímax pronunciando el nombre del otro. Las mismas sensaciones placenteras del orgasmo anterior me atraviesan. Sasuke cae sobre mi pecho y noto su corazón tan acelerado como el mío. Ambos jadeantes y agotados nos quedamos en esa posición hasta que su peso comienza a hacer de las suyas sobre mi cuerpo. Rueda en la cama y queda a mi lado sobre su espalda. Ya más calmados nos miramos. Acerco una mano para despejarle el cabello de la mejilla sudorosa. Él toma mi mano y la besa. Nos miramos una eternidad hasta que él se levanta para deshacerse del preservativo.

Regresa poco después aún desnudo pero con una caja aterciopelada y cuadrada en sus manos, se sienta en la cama y me la extiende. Lo miro sorprendida, pensaba que la cena que organizó aquí, en su casa, era regalo suficiente.

—Ábrelo. —Dice. Amándolo más que nunca abro la caja, mi sorpresa es instantánea al ver su obsequio. Con mano temblorosa lo tomo, las relucientes llaves me llenan de emoción, las saco de la caja y el hermoso llavero de grandes flores de sakura queda colgando. Lo contemplo y me maravillo al ver su rostro inexpresivo pero con los ojos rebosantes de un amor infinito, hacia mí.— Lo he estado pensando desde hace un tiempo. —Habla.— Es pronto, lo sé. Pero ambos sabemos lo que tenemos y queremos. —Explica visiblemente incómodo. Nunca ha sido partidario de dar explicaciones y menos de preguntar lo que sé que viene a continuación.— ¿Te mudarías conmigo? —Aún incomodo, desprende superioridad y confianza. Sabe que no lo rechazaré.

Me lanzo a su brazos y quedamos tumbados en la cama.

—¡Si, si, si, si, si y si! —Respondo contra su boca antes de besarlo. Él toma mi nuca y profundiza nuestro beso. Un beso con más significado que los demás. Un beso que sella el final de una vida y el comienzo de otra, de una vida en pareja. Estoy feliz, extremadamente feliz, sin duda alguna este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños. Y todos los que vendrán, a su lado.

 _Seis meses después, Sasuke y Sakura se comprometieron, dando lugar a la boda al año siguiente. Ella nunca más se preocupó por la anorgasmia, él lo impidió haciéndole el amor cada noche. Sus sentimientos se extendieron a otra persona cuando nació la pequeña Sarada, el fruto de un amor poco común y duradero._

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí está el tercer y último capítulo de esta historia, con tantas palabras como las que contiene, hubiese creado otro más. Pero lo prometido es deuda, espero que el final y la historia en general haya sido de su agrado, escribí con mucho cariño y siempre con la intención de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.**

 **Debo admitir que tuve dificultades a la hora de escribir a Sasuke en el lemon, su personalidad fría y distante se me presento como un reto en esta historia ya que no quería caer en el ooc. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me pongo melancólica de saber que este es el final pero bueno, siempre vendrán a mí nuevas ideas que estaré feliz de compartir con ustedes.**

 **Agradecería inmensamente su opinión sobre el desenlace. Nada me hace más feliz que comer flips y leerlos jajaja. Espero sus opiniones con ansias.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


End file.
